


Echoes

by kaynibbler16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: She could still feel him with every beat of her heart.





	Echoes

_A hand graced her hip making her shiver in anticipation.  
_

_Delicate kisses pressed against the back of her neck._

_She could feel her name being whispered along her skin as she moaned._

_She was pulled flush against his body and she could feel all of him.  
_

_He_ wanted _her._

Rose was alone and yet she was being haunted by the memory of her past.

Or maybe she was finally going mad.

Everyday was a struggle. Get up, go to work, pretend everything is okay. Same thing every day. A monotonous schedule that was slowly sucking the life out of her with each passing hour. Was this to be her life now? 

_He licked a line between her breasts as she sighed._

_His strong yet agile hands slipped beneath her knickers and he moaned loudly at the wetness he found there._

_He_ needed _her._

They didn’t get it. They thought that with enough time she would just get used to life there, but they were wrong. How could she go back to the same old life after everything she’d seen? After everywhere she’d been? 

It was as if she had just learned to fly only to have her wings cut off.

_His tongue slipped between her folds and she cried out, hips jerking at his ministrations._

_His breathless laugh made her squirm in delight._

_He slid up her body and came to rest at her entrance, already hard and eager._

_He nuzzled her cheek._

_He_ desired _her._

How could she move on? She had once danced amongst the stars, but now she was chained to the same planet forever. Alone. And yet, she didn’t feel as if she was really there. Sometimes, in the dead of night, it felt as though she could slip right through the fabric of reality and back into her universe. 

Back into his waiting arms.

_They both cried out as he slipped into her, stretching her walls nearly to the point of pain._

_He panted above her with the effort of holding back._

_He waited until she was ready for him to start moving._

_He was slow at first, his movements steady and deliberate._

_She wanted him to come undone._

_He_ craved _her._

There were little reminders everyday. Small differences that told her this was all _wrong_. She wasn’t supposed to be here. 

This wasn’t _home_.

Her mother thought socializing would help her adjust faster, but all it did was make her pull away. Nothing was working. She was falling deeper and deeper into herself and she wasn’t certain she would ever find her way back out again.

She just wanted to go home.

_He moved faster, sliding deeper with each jerk of his hips._

_She clawed at his skin, begging for more._

_More. More. Moremoremoremore.  
_

_He looked into her eyes with pure adoration._

_He_ loved _her._

There’s a project, Pete told her. It was only in the design stages, but it gave Rose something that she hadn’t felt since that day on the beach in Norway.

Hope.

_He was moving erratically within her, so close to falling apart._

_She kissed every inch of his skin that she could find as her body coiled tighter and tighter._

_He broke first, his shout echoing around them._

_She followed him seconds later, screaming his name._

_He_ had _her._

The stars were going out. Reality was falling apart. 

She was going home.

_He hissed as he slid out of her, still sensitive._

_She whimpered at the loss._

_They fell asleep in each other’s arms._

_The next day they visited her mother._

_He_ lost _her._

The first few jumps were painful. It felt like she was being torn apart and remade all at once.

She kept just missing him, but she wouldn’t give up.

No matter what, she would never give up until she found him again.

Because if there was one thing he believed in, just one, it was _her_.


End file.
